


Family Matters

by Kileykao



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Kid Fic, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: But he’s dreamed of passing the cup to Nicke for over ten years. And when Nicke skates up to him, they both start yelling, this, this is the moment they’ve been waiting for.They won the cup





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey The Caps won the Stanley Cup.
> 
> Hey the Caps won the Stanley Cup, and Alex passed the Cup to Nicke.

Alex wrapped his arms around Nicke, the two of them were on the bench, in a game with less than thirty seconds left. It feels like an eternity those 20 or so seconds, an eternity of waiting for that moment. But then, the buzzer sounds, and that’s it. 

They had won the Stanley Cup.

Nicke is over the boards first, pulling himself free from Alex’s grip, and after a second Alex follows. It took them eleven years, but here they were. They had fucking did. He jumped onto the pile of players behind Holts’ net, and it was pure joy he was feeling.   
Time passes in a blur after that, he’s given the conn smythe, then presented the cup, he takes his lap, and it’s indescribable how it feels. He turns back towards his team, the cup still above his head, and starts yelling for Nicke. 

He has to pass the cup to Nicke. 

For all of the years he’s been in Washington, Nicke has been by his side. Hell, it’s been him and Nicke against the world since season one of the two of them playing together.   
Sometimes it feels like only just yesterday that he pulled that jersey over Nicke’s head. Sometimes it feels like forever ago that Nicke passed to him for the first time, and Alex was just fucking gone on him. 

They’ve had almost eleven years of moments leading up to this one, and Alex isn’t sure if anything else can compare to it.   
Well, Nicke and Alex’s wedding a few seasons ago, the two of them wearing blue and red, and surrounded by their family and teammates could maybe compete with this moment. Or maybe when the two of them met a four year old girl named Cassie during an event at a foster care home in DC, who loved hockey, loved to tell Alex what he did wrong on the ice, and who would become their daughter in the mists of Nicke’s rookie season is up there too. Meeting their son over the past summer, still tiny and pink with new to the world could compare to this moment also. 

But he’s dreamed of passing the cup to Nicke for over ten years. And when Nicke skates up to him, they both start yelling, this, this is the moment they’ve been waiting for. 

Alex wants to kiss his husband in the moment. 

It’s not very often that Alex actively wishes he and Nicke were public with their relationship. Most of the time he’s fine with not being out. He loves Nicke, but at his core, Nicke is a private person. Nicke’s privateness and the front office told them they should keep the fact that they were together a secret. He fine with the world thinking he’s a single dad, who has 14 year old daughter, and that Nicke has a baby son by himself too. 

Most of the time it’s fine, but in this moment, he wants to kiss his husband, he wants to listen to his teenage daughter talk about how they played hockey good and bad hockey in the game tonight, and he wants to put his ten month old son in the fucking cup. 

Nicke takes the cup from him after a second of yelling at one another, and Alex feels like he’s floating on nothing. He thinks vaguely that this is what heaven feels like. 

Nicke takes his lap, and passes the cup on to Batya, and he skated back over to Alex.  
Alex wrapped his arms around his center once again, and they look at each other just for a second, and Alex doesn’t need to ask what the blonde is thinking because he’s thinking it too. Alex leans down and he kisses his center. He can hear camera’s clicking in the background, he knows that when he does media later, he’s going to be asked about this moment.   
But right now he doesn’t fucking care. 

He just won the Stanley Cup

After a second they part, both of them sharing one more look before parting, and Nicke is wearing a smile on his face, that Alex isn’t sure he’s ever seen on him before.  
Alex gets pulled towards a gaggle of reports and Nicke skates towards their team again. 

Alex answers questions, and Nicke screams at his teammates some more. Because really, they just won the fucking cup. 

After a few more moments of yelling and screaming, of passing the cup between them, and after they pile together and take a team photo, and a lot more screaming, their families get let on to the ice. 

Nicke skate towards them, and Cassie runs toward them, the teenager careful not to slip on the ice, and crashes into Nicke. Nicke catches her. Cassie buries her face into Nicke’s stomach and starts yelling into his jersey about how they won. Nicke picks her up and spins in a circle, the teenager laughing as he does, her blonde curls bobbing up and down as she gets spun around by one of her fathers. 

Cassie starts babbling about how good they played the second her feet are back on the ice. She wraps her arm around him, her head pressed against his front, still looking up at him. Nicke listens to her babble on about his pretty pass to Alex on the power play was and how the two of them are going to work on shooting at empty nets this summer. 

Nicke laughs when she says that. Cassie has always been critical about how they play hockey, win or lose.

Cassie lets go of him, and she skids away to find someone else to yell with about how they won the cup. He watches as the teenager crashes into Andre, the young Swede catching her as she skids into him. Nicke could vaguely hear them yelling at each other in Swedish, but it was too loud for Nicke to hear what they were yelling about. 

Nicke continued towards their families, glided over to Alex’s and his own parents and is reaching for Leo before he even makes it to them. The ten month old is half asleep in Tatyana's arms and he gently takes his son from her. Lifting him up and placing him on his hip. 

Leo, once he sees that his father is the one holding him, reaches his hands up and banging it against Nicke’s face, the infant saying papa over and over again. 

He turns and looks across the ice, and on the other side of the rink he sees Alex still talking with the media, only now with Cassie on his back. 

Nicke, with his and Alex’s son in his arms, skates towards them. He skids to a stop in front of his husband and pulls him down into another kiss. The reporter, that Nicke probably knows the name of, makes a surprised noise, but Nicke can’t bring himself to care about that right now. 

They won the Cup. They deserve this moment. 

Cassie, from her perch on Alex’s back, whines out a dad and a papa, like she does every time they kiss, and this moment is everything Nicke’s ever wanted. 

After a second, Alex pulls away and the reporter clears his throat. Leo is reaching out for Alex, fidgeting in his arms for his other father. 

Alex reaches out for his son saying “hello L'venok,” as he takes the boy from Nicke’s arms. Cassie lets herself fall from Alex’s back and slides over to Nicke, who bends slightly letting the teenager climb onto his back. 

The reporter, whose name Nicke still can’t remember, asks about their shared kisses tonight and Nicke answers “We’ve been married almost three years, and have been dating since my first year, I just want to kiss my partner like everyone else on the ice,” 

The reporter blinks at Nicke’s bluntness in his answer. But doesn’t say anything else about. 

More time passes, and the two of them get pulled away from the gaggle of reporters, and Andre and Willy are yelling over the noise of the arena to them about putting Leo in the Cup. 

Willy and Andre push them threw the crowd until the cup is between them. Alex slowly lowers Leo into the bowl of the Cup, and Cassie kneels behind it being sandwiched by her parents. 

Cameras click around them, taking a picture of their family. One of their other teammates pushes Willy and Burky into the picture behind them, and this moment Alex thinks. 

This moment, kneeling on the ice with the Stanley Cup between them, his two hockey sons leaning against his and Nicke’s backs. His daughter laughing between them and his son sitting in the cup, is probably the best moment of his life. 

(The picture of Nicke and Alex with Willy, Burky, with their daughter between them and their son in the cup is the picture on the front of every news paper the next day, and Alex sets it as his lock screen picture. A quickly snapped picture of Alex and Nicke kissing becomes Alex’s home screen, but no one needs to know that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr= cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com


End file.
